This project commenced on February 1, 2008. Historically, SSA has attempted to provide adjudicators with screening tools designed to expedite claim allowances. One such screening tool is the Listing of Impairments, which identifies categories of medical diagnoses by group. However, evidence suggests that the diagnostic basis for the Listings has become less useful a marker of disability. Data from the SSA indicate that early use of the Listings accounted for more than 90% of allowances, however by 2004, the Listings accounted for only 52% of the allowances. It is in this context that the SSA sought help from the National Institutes of Health, Rehabilitation Medicine Department (NIH-RMD) to examine existing SSA data to improve screening processes and to explore innovative methods for augmenting their existing disability evaluation process. [unreadable] [unreadable] In compliance with SSA requirements, NIH-RMD has formulated a Systems Security Plan (SSP) for this project. While the NIH-CC possesses an established SSP, a project specific security plan has been developed and will be submitted to SSA for approval by the end of FY2008. [unreadable] The system architecture identified for the SSA project includes a 64 bit Scalable Performance server and the following software: Base SAS, SAS STAT, SAS GRAPH, SAS CONNECT, SAS SECURE, Enterprise Guide and SAS Integration Technologies. [unreadable] Supportive documentation has been developed and the order has been entered into the purchase requirement tracking system (PRTS). [unreadable] [unreadable] Solicitations have been developed and awards will be extended to collaborators who demonstrate expertise in Item Response Theory/Computer Adaptive Testing development and with extensive knowledge of the Social Security Administrations Disability Determination data and processes.